Benny's striped shirts
by chocolated.dreams
Summary: why does benny always wear striped shirts ? bethan !


**Hey guys! This is my first bethan story. I hope you like it! : D**

**Anyway stop reading ****_that_**** and start reading the story!**

_Ughhhh… why did I have to pick this to go to school?_ thought sarah as she entered the main hall.

Around her, people stared and laughed at her outfit. She just yawned and went to her locker. 2 minutes later, Erica came, and gasped at Sarah.

- Sarah! What are you wearing! This is exactly what we agreed not to wear!

- We never agreed on anything… and besides I was so tired studying for finals that I woke up late and didn't have time to choose clothes! Answered Sarah.

- Yeah I know, but still! How could you wear that! I am so embarrassed. Just. Change before you get called a dork! By the way, we have all the time in the world to study for finals, why is it so important to you?

- I-

- Ohh, I gotta go. I didn't have breakfast and I smell…a positive.

And with that, she was gone. Sarah looked down at what she was wearing. She had a white tee shirt covered with food stains, and her jeans were barely covering her ankles. She was wearing a red sock in a green converse and a green sock in a red converse. Her hair was slightly brushed, but still messy. She didn't have time to do her makeup, she only put lipstick.

-Wow Sarah, what happened, is it how you normally dress yourself? Asked Ethan, playfully.

Benny laughed at what Ethan said.

-Ugh coming from the guy who always wears graphic tee shirts! Answered Sarah, showing her fangs at Ethan.

Benny frowned at Sarah and started to defend his best friend. And secret crush.

- Sarah! Stop it! Besides his graphic tee shirts are awesome!

- Thanks man, answered Ethan, blushing.

- Sorry Ethan, I'm just really cranky- started Sarah.

- It's obvious Sarah! Benny said, shielding himself.

- Benny don't start with me! Anyways, I've been studying for finals all night.

- Come on Sarah, why are you studying? I'm only doing it because I have to, and if I wasn't forced to, I would be playing zombies vs ninjas II all night! Answered benny, giving Ethan a high five.

Ethan blushed at the contact. He was only in love with his best friend for a year, thinking about what would have happened if they were together.

Ethan didn't know that benny was feeling the same as him. But he loved Ethan since they were six.

- Because I wanna go to college! I wanna have a normal life! I-

- Hey dudes! Yelled Rory, 10 feet away from them. He rushed over and Ethan yelled/whispered:

- Rory! Don't use you vampire powers here! People are suspicious!

- Really? Erica always does that and nobody suspects she is a vampire!

- Still Rory! People could notice you! So stop it!

- Sorry Ethan! Anyway, Sarah, my sister of the night, my future love, my babe, I know we are fang related, but…. Dude! What are you wearing?

- Rory! What you're wearing is not better!

- Hey I like my clothes! They reflect my personality; they're fun and joyful, like me!

- Well, what I'm wearing reflects my personality too!

- Yeah? So what are you?

- I'm…uhhh…fun?

- Yes, nothing says fun as food stains!

- Listen you dork-

- You sound like Erica! But she's hotter, and she's wearing dresses better! Said Rory, having fun argumenting with Sarah.

- Let me finish!

- Lalalalalalala! Can't hear you! Sang Rory, fingers in his ears.

Ethan laughed as the two argued. Sarah looked at him and said:

- What are you laughing about?

- Hey, at least I'm nicely dressed! Ethan said, defending himself.

- Oh yeah, graphic tees are better than what I'm wearing!

- Well duh! Shouted benny, rolling his eyes at Sarah

- Uhh! Your clothes are not better, mister stripes! Why don't you ever change? It's always stripes stripes stripes! What is the deal with them?

At this point, Sarah was angry with everyone, Rory was still singing"lalalalala" and Ethan was curious about what benny was gong to say, and benny blushed and blushed, until he became as red as a tomato.

- Uhh. Because. I like them?... and uhh..They are fun?

- Benny? What's the real reason? Asked Sarah, playing the detective.

- What reason? There's no reason! Why would there be a reason?

- Calm down benny, I just want to know why you're wearing stripes all the time.

- Well, because...

The bell rang, causing everyone in the hallway to leave. Rory flashed away, Sarah waited for benny's answer, and Ethan waited for benny, since they have chemistry together. (**This sentence has two meanings for bethan fans!: P)**

Benny flashed a smile, relieved that the bell rang.

- Well look at that! The bell! We must get to class, Sarah, don't be late! You studies all night for those finals!

- Fine! But this is not over! Said Sarah, defeated.

Benny grabbed Ethan and they walked to their classroom.

- Benny?

- Yeah Ethan? Answered benny, smiling at Ethan. It made Ethan blush.

- W-why do you wear stripes all the time?

Benny's smile fell.

- You don't like them? Asked benny, hurt in his eyes.

- Yes I do! But just… Why?

- Oh. No reason, answered benny, a fake smile on and a light blush forming on his cheeks.

- Fine. Don't tell me. But I will find out, benny weir, I will find out!

Benny laughed at his cute friend.

- Sure you will, Ethan.

As Ethan sat in his chair in chemistry, he couldn't help thinking about why was benny always wearing stripes? He decided to ask Sarah for help.

At lunch, when benny wasn't looking, Ethan pulled Sarah aside. She changed clothes; no one was making fun of her anymore. So she was quite happy, she was her human-happy-self, not her vampire-cranky-self.

- Sarah, I need your help.

- Sure Ethan! What is it?

- Well, I want to know why benny always wears stripes.

- Ethan, he probably just has that in his closet. It's no big deal. It's actually kind of. Hot.

Ethan felt jealousy rise up in himself.

- Sarah! I never asked you your opinion! Now just help me!

- Calm down Ethan! Besides, why do you care if I like benny or not?

- .HIM?

- I don't know. Maybe, he is just so hot!

- SARAH… YOU DON'T LOVE HIM. HE'S MINE! Ethan's rage was bursting out of himself, and he didn't like it. It made him reveal secrets…dark secrets…

- Ethan. Did you just say benny's yours? Asked Sarah, smiling to herself.

- What? No I didn't! I never said that! Answered Ethan blushing furiously.

- Yes! I knew it! You like benny!

- What? Me? No? What!?

- Ethan… you were so jealous when you thought I liked him!

- What?! No I wasn't! So you don't love him?

- No, I just wanted to know if you loved him. And the answer is pretty clear.

- Phewwww… Ethan sighed with relief. Okay fine, I love benny. I can't help it, he's just too cute! Now help me- wait, how did you know?

- Ethan, it's pretty obvious, snorted Sarah.

- Really?

- Yeah, Erica and Rory were suspecting it too.

- Do you think he knows?

- I don't think so. Now, you wanted my help. Sure, but I'm going to need Rory and Erica's help too.

- Fine. Just don't tell benny I like him! promise?

- I promise, cross my heart and hope to die…again.

- Good.

- Now go back to benny, he's been eyeing us since you started talking to me.

- O-okay.

Later that day, Ethan invited Rory, Erica and benny to a movie night, since his parents are gone every Friday night, and Jane was sleeping at another friend's house.

As the last bell rang, Sarah asked Rory and Erica if they understood what they needed to do.

- Sarah, you told us three times! Just be lucky I'm helping them, Erica said, annoyed.

- It was so obvious Ethan liked him, said Rory.

- Dude! Everybody knew! And we also know benny likes Ethan, now shut up and get to the plan! Commanded Erica.

- Right. Looks like a job for Rory, vampire-ninja!

Erica wacked him in the head.

They saw Ethan and benny walk to their lockers, Rory went to his, Erica to hers, and Sarah rushed to Ethan and gave him a note.

Ethan read it, smiled and put it in his pocket.

_Ethan. Hurry up and tell benny that you need to go home now to take care of Jane before she leaves. Don't worry about the rest, we'll take care of it. See you tonight,_

_Sarah, Erica and Rory._

- Oh benny, I just remembered! I need to take care of Jane before she leaves. I'll see you tonight! Later!

- Later Ethan! Benny waved at Ethan, but inside he was sad Ethan was leaving.

- Hey dude! Rory shouted in Benny's ear.

- Ahhh! Rory, don't sneak up on me like that!

- Sorry, I just need to tell you something.

- What is it?

- I can't tell you here, let's go to the dark room.

- Okay…. Answered benny, half-scared half-curious.

In the dark room, benny saw Rory smiling at him deviously and then, he was gone. Two seconds later, he saw Erica and Sarah tie him to a chair, the same chair Hannah was tied in one year ago.

- What's going on?

He just saw three evil smiles on their faces.

- You're not evil twins, are you? I thought grandma got rid of the camera! Not again!

- Relax nerd, we just want answers, snapped Erica.

- About… what?

- About why you wear striped tee-shirts everyday.

Benny fell his face burn up with a dark blush.

- You tied me up just for that?

- Well, you weren't going to say it if we didn't!

- You're right. But I'm still not saying why!

- Alright. But you don't mind if we eat a peanut butter cup pizza in front of you? Asked Rory.

- And while Rory and Erica eat, I'm going to ask Ethan out. Be back in a second! Shouted Sarah from the hallway.

- Wait Sarah!

Sarah immediately came back.

- Why. Did you think asking Ethan out would bother me?

- Oh? It does?

- I never said it did… benny whispered, avoiding Sarah's eyes.

- So, I'm going to ask him. After all, he is so hot! Isn't he benny?

- Yes. Of course he is!

Everyone fake gasped.

- Uhh. I meant to say.. Of course you are, Sarah… benny laughed nervously.

- Admit it geek, said Erica, you like the nerd.

- I do not.

- Okay, said Sarah. Then I'm going to ask him out.

- Fine Sarah, answered benny, worry in his voice.

Sarah left, causing a gust of wind making a few pictures fly across the table. Across from him, Rory and Erica were talking as if he wasn't here. Benny was alone, his heart breaking ever since Sarah left. He blinked, not wanting to cry in front of them. He let his head fall, and listened as the two vampires talked in front of him.

Erica started:

- Oh my god, it would be so cool if Sarah and the geek started going out, they are so cute together! Imagine it, it would be the dork's first kiss-

- How do you know Ethan's never been kissed before? Asked Rory.

- Puhh-lease, he's a nerd! Of course he's never been kissed! Anyway, they will start going out, like he always dreamt about and then I could double date with them! Of course, my date will be my dinner, but Sarah and the geek will be all lovey-dovey together!

At this point, benny started talking.

- Guys, okay you win. I'm going to tell you everything. Just please. Stop talking about Ethan and Sarah, said benny, blinking back tears.

- Ohh now you're talking! So, you like Ethan.

- Yes. I admit it. I love Ethan Morgan.

Sarah flashed into the room.

- I knew it!

- Wait. You didn't ask Ethan out?

- I couldn't do that to you.

- Thanks, answered benny.

- So, why the stripes?

- Okay, I'll tell you. It was back when we were six …

_Flashback_

_Ethan and benny were in benny's room, and benny was freaking out. _

- _What am I going to wear tomorrow? It's my parent's funeral! I can't wear my Spiderman tee shirt, I want something…. Special._

- _I'm sorry benny…. for your parents. Ethan pulled benny into a tight hug._

- _It's not your fault…benny said, teary-eyed._

- _How about I pick a shirt for you? Just sit on the bed and relax._

_Ethan went into benny's closet and chose a striped polo, the one benny wore when they met._

- _Here, put this one. It looked really cute on you when we met._

- _ ?_

- _Yeah…_

- _Thanks Ethan, I don't know what I would've done without you._

- _I'll always be here for you benny. _

_Ethan hugged benny once more, and benny put his face on his shoulder, crying onto his shirt._

_End of flashback_

- Awwww Benny that was so cute! Shouted Sarah

- Yeah. It was… whispered Erica.

- Dude! You really love him.

- Yes, I do. Now could you please untie me? And give me my peanut butter cup pizza?

Sarah laughed.

- Sure benny.

Later that night, in the Morgan's house,

Benny and Ethan were on the couch, Sarah and Erica were on the floor, and Rory was just floating in mid-air. They were all watching a scary movie.

Ethan was scared, and benny- flirty flirty benny- put his arm around his waist and pulled him close to him. Ethan blushed, but let benny's arm was comforting for him. At the end of the movie, Sarah and Erica were up, changing the DVD. Rory came behind them and chose the next movie. Just then did benny whisper:

- Guys? What movie did you pick?

- Benny why are you-

- Shuuushhh Sarah! Benny pointed at the sleeping Ethan on his shoulder.

- Awww that's so cute! Whispered Sarah.

- I know, mouthed benny, smiling widely.

Just then, Rory picked up a DVD, but it fell on the ground.

Ethan slowly woke up, smiling, but when he realized he was in benny's arms, his eyes widened, he jerked back and blushed like crazy. Benny just stared at him lovingly, and blushed a little too. Sarah glared at Rory, as if to say " you woke him up doofus!"

- So, it looks like everybody's awake, Sarah said and smirked at Ethan who just blushed more, so let's play truth or dare!

- Okay Sarah! Said Erica, catching on to the plan Sarah thought of.

- Dudes! Can I start? Asked Rory.

- Sure Rory, answered Erica, already bored.

- Okay. Erica, truth or dare?

- Truth, answered Erica.

- If I were the last man on earth, would you date me?

- No, answered Erica, without needing to think.

Rory whispered to Ethan:

- She totally digs me; she just doesn't know it yet.

Ethan laughed and said:

- Sure Rory, keep your hopes up.

All the time they were talking, benny kept looking at Rory like he was going to kill him.

- So, it's my turn! Sang Erica, happily. Benny, truth or dare?

Benny blushed, but he knew there was no wait out. Truth, she would ask "it" and dare, she would make him do something even worse than truth. So, benny had no choice.

- Truth, he finally said, scared.

- Ahh truth, what am I going to ask? Erica said to herself, already knowing the answer. Oh, I know! How about …. Why do you wear striped shirts?, a smirk forming on her face.

- I uhhh….

Soon, all the vampires were gone, with the excuse of being hungry. Of course all of them had smiles on their faces when they left.

- Benny, did you tell them? It seemed like they knew and they just wanted to get out of here. Is your answer that scary? Or. Weird?

- Yes, I told them. But that is the only thing I kept from you. I'm sorry but I can't tell you….

- How could you tell them and not me? I thought we were best friends! And. I understand you told Sarah, Erica- I get it, she's your crush, Ethan frowned at what he said about Erica, but Rory, and you can't even stand him!

Tears were tugging at his eyes.

- I can explain! They-

- Save it. I understand. You got tired of me as a best friend. I'm just going to go for a walk-alone.

- Wait, Ethan!

But Ethan was already gone.

Outside, Sarah, Erica and Rory heard all the conversation. They felt bad about how it turned out, but they couldn't help them without saying the secrets they swore to never tell….

Benny sat in Ethan's living room, tears falling onto the carpet. He didn't want to keep secrets from Ethan, but he couldn't say why he wore striped shirts all the time. Ethan could hate him afterwards. He didn't want to lose the friendship he had with Ethan… although maybe it's already lost.

10 minutes later, benny made his decision. He probably would never be friends with Ethan again, so he would find him and tell him why he wore stripes. Then he would just go home and try to get over him.

Benny went outside with a flashlight in his hand.

- Ethan! Ethan!

He searched the park, but didn't find him. He went to school, to Sarah's, to Rory's, but they weren't even there. At last, he gave up. He was desperate. Next to Ethan's house was a forest, and Benny wanted to be alone, so he entered the forest, always thinking about the love of his life. His head was filled with Ethan. After walking for what seemed like a long time, he got lost, deep in the forest, and found a lake. Baby ducks were floating in the deep blue water. Fish were appearing to the surface of lake. He sat down, and put his legs in the water, looking at the stars. He didn't notice the boy across the lake, looking at him and standing up slowly, not wanting benny to notice him.

The deep brown-eyed boy walked slowly to his house, using his phone as a flashlight. He didn't want benny to stand up and follow him. Unfortunately, he stepped on a branch.

The sound of a branch breaking in half startled benny. He stood up slowly, prepared to see a thirsty vampire. He only saw a shadow trying to creep away from the lake as fast as possible. Benny followed it, and found himself face to face to a puffy-eyed, leaf-covered, sniffing Ethan.

- Ethan! I've been looking forever for you!

- What do you want, benny?

- I'll explain everything Ethan.

- Promise? I don't want any secrets anymore.

- Promise, answered benny.

They went back to the lake, and sat down near the water.

- Ethan, just know that our friendship is the most important thing to me.

- Benny, it's the most important thing to me too.

- I owe you an explanation. You remember when we were six?

- Y-yeah?

- The day before my parents' funeral… I didn't know what to wear.. I wanted something special, and you-

- Chose a striped shirt… continued Ethan, catching on.

- Exactly. You said it looked….cute on me…., said benny, blushing. But he said it, he must keep going. You see Ethan, I like you. As more than a friend. And you said I looked cute in these shirts, and I wanted to keep being cute, for you…

- Oh.. Ethan was so surprised, he didn't say anything else.

- I knew it. You are going to hate me now. I'm sorry Ethan. I'm just going to go.

Benny started to stand up, tears rolling on his cheeks. He got stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned around and saw Ethan reach up a give him a kiss. Benny was startled at first, but then he kissed back.

When Ethan pulled back from the lack of air, he said:

- Benny… I-I-I love you. I always have, I just didn't realize when we were 6. And the shirts…I just thought you wore them because you liked stripes. I didn't think it was because of me… but they are really cute on you though.

- I love you too Ethan. Always have, always will.

And they kissed again.

**So what did you think? It's my first story I kind of like it. This idea has been in my head for months :P anyway read and review!**

**Never forget bethan and eat chocolate!**

**Bye :P**


End file.
